


Sleeping B(in)eauty

by snibnoom



Category: ASTRO (Band), ASTRO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snibnoom/pseuds/snibnoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bin was a good stand-in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping B(in)eauty

"She's sick."  
"What?" Dongmin's heart sped up just the slightest. The young lady that was his partner in every Sleeping Beauty show was sick. The show director informed him that she was currently in the dressing room, throwing up into a trash can. Dongmin had heard enough.  
"What about the show?"  
"Don't worry, we have it covered. That boy, Bin, who always walks around helping randomly and eating? He's going to be the stand in. He's the only disposable employee we have that can fill the position right now."  
That's how, fifteen minutes later, the show was starting with Dongmin as Prince Phillip and Bin as Sleeping Beauty. Thankfully this version of the show was a musical kind, and it also required Sleeping Beauty not to be up and around, talking or even being seen. The pillows were stacked so high around Bin's head that there was no way anybody could realize that he was in fact a boy and not the typical form of Sleeping Beauty.  
The show went smoothly, for being down one typical cast member. There was only one problem: the end scene was a kiss scene. Now, Dongmin never kissed his female cast member, but he did get awful close. And being that close to Bin had been making him nervous. So nervous that he had almost forgotten one of his cues.  
Dongmin had a crush on Bin, to say it simply. Bin had a habit of hanging around in the same area Dongmin happened to be, and Dongmin couldn't help his wandering eyes when Bin was in view. He was tall, though shorter than him, but broad, and muscular, and cute, and his laugh could fill the whole park with music.  
He would do it. Dongmin approached the bed, approached Bin. Bin had his eyes closed, as he had been instructed to do, but his lips were set in a very defined pout. The wig he had been forced to wear was probably itchy. (Dongmin didn't have to wear a wig, he only had to dye his hair.) It took too much self control to keep from smiling at the cute pout on Bin's face. He kept a straight face though, and leaned close, bending at the waist and leaning one hand on the bed as he normally would have in any other time. Dongmin was caught off guard by Bin's suddenly open eyes. He nearly hesitated, but he didn't. Prince Phillip didn't hesitate, so neither would Dongmin. His eyes shut and he closed the distance, lips pressing to Bin's solidly.  
The applause covered the sound of Bin's surprised squeak. It didn't, however, mask Dongmin's blush when Bin kissed him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Admin M at astrofantastic.tumblr.com


End file.
